Damos
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Damos |jname=ダモス |tmname=Damos |image=Damos.png |size=150px |caption=Damos |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Brown |hometown=Michina Town |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Sheena (descendant) |anime=yes |epnum=M12 |epname=Arceus and the Jewel of Life |enva=Dan Green |java=Masahiro Takashima }} Damos (Japanese: ダモス Damos) is a character who appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Like his descendant Sheena, he also possesses the ability to transcend time and space to connect with the hearts of Pokémon. History Damos once witnessed nearly sacrificing its life to save the world from meteors. Arceus sustained heavy damage doing this, and lost possession of its Plates. Damos returned one of them to Arceus, giving it enough strength to recover the others. As gratitude for saving its life, Arceus granted him the Jewel of Life, made of five of the Plates, to revitalize Michina Town, which was a wasteland at the time. Though Arceus made Damos promise to return the Jewel of Life at the time of the next , Marcus, an underling of Damos, was fearful that Michina Town would revert to its lifeless state if this was done. As a result, he overthrew Damos, subjected him to 's , and forced him to betray Arceus. The resulting legends never knew about Marcus's role in the events, instead portraying Damos as having betrayed Arceus on his own accord. , , , and Sheena traveled back in time with the help of to prevent Damos's betrayal. It was revealed that after Marcus overthrew Damos, he put him in prison. There, he found out from Ash and that he would betray Arceus in the near-future and that Marcus was behind everything, making Ash and his friends realize that the legend of his betrayal of Arceus was not true. Thanks to the help of his friend, the Spiky-eared Pichu, he managed to break free from the jail cell. Damos then saved Sheena from falling and convinced her that he was not what the legend made him out to be. Together, they stopped Marcus's Pokémon from attacking Arceus by connecting with them. Damos then managed to break through Arceus's anger and connect with it, thereby calming it down. Near the end of the movie, he bade farewell to the "future children" and made a stone engraving with them on it for them to see when they returned to the future. During the ending credits, Damos was seen cultivating the land of Michina Town, invalidating Marcus's fears of Michina Town reverting back into a wasteland following the return of the Jewel of Life. Pokémon In storage This listing is of Damos's known Pokémon: . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} . They were first seen locked up until Marcus took them to , where they attacked it with Shock Wave. Their only known move is .}} Befriended Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=高嶋政宏 Masahiro Takashima |en=Dan Green |he=יורם יוספסברג Yoram Yosephsberg |fi=Antti Jaakola |de=Manfred Trilling |it=Gianluca Iacono |ko=송준석 Song Junseok |nl=Sander de Heer |pt_br=Nestor Chiesse |es_la=Leonardo Garcia |es_eu=Alejandro Garcia}} Artwork In the manga In the Arceus and the Jewel of Life manga Damos appears in the of the twelfth movie. He plays the same role in the manga as he did in the film. Pokémon On hand , , , two , and , all of which were hypnotized by Marcus's to attack . Their only known move is .}} Befriended Names Category:Deceased anime characters de:Damos es:Damos fr:Damos it:Damos ja:ダモス zh:达摩斯